


Accidental date (with a vampire)

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Meetings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Accidental date (with a vampire)

A stray plastic bag wrapped around Bodhi’s ankle before another gust sent it dancing up 7th Avenue. He shivered, wishing he was wearing more than a jacket and scarf on his 2am walk home from the restaurant he worked at. Only a few more blocks to Port Authority, he kept telling himself. 

As Bodhi passed by a couple warming themselves with each other, he saw something like a handkerchief fly out of one of their pockets and down an alleyway. The two seemed oblivious, so Bodhi chased it down, dodging garbage bags and-

“Oops-“ Bodhi blurted out, his face heating as he caught sight of a man sharply dressed laying on top of another man, his face buried in his neck. The man on top paused and looked up at Bodhi, who really should’ve been gone by now. “Oops,” Bodhi repeated, transfixed by the man’s face, dark hair, dark eyes, bloody mouth and fangs? Bodhi blinked, but rather than the sight disappearing, the man was somehow right beside Bodhi, crowding into his space. 

“S-Sorry! I was walking behind this couple and something flew out of their pocket so I was chasing it down and then I saw you both and I didn’t know how could I know and I’m sorry and I won’t say anything please don’t eat me!” 

Bodhi managed the entire thing in one breath and shut his eyes, feeling arms wrapping around his waist. Incredibly strong arms. A faint scent of thieves filled his nose. There were fingers combing over Bodhi’s face, surprisingly warm and gentle. Bodhi chanced fluttering his eyes open. 

“You’re going to leave now. When you get home, you’re going to fall asleep and wake up thinking this was a dream,” the man purred. Bodhi frowned.

“Okay. But there’s no chance I’m sleeping tonight.”

The man caressed Bodhi’s cheek and smiled softly. “You will.”

Bodhi rolled his eyes. “No, I will not. Probably won’t sleep for the rest of the week, if we’re being honest. I live and work on New York City, but this is the single most terrifying that has ever happened to me. I’m probably going to need counseling, but how am I going to explain this!”

The man pulled back from Bodhi, his face scrunched in confusion. 

“How is that not working?”

Bodhi’s confusion matched the man’s now. “What?”

“The glamour. How is it not working on you?” 

Bodhi rolled his eyes. “Look, you’re hot, definitely noticing a bit of an accent which is also adding to the hotness but you can’t just order someone to do something and-“

“No! I’m using an actual  _ thing  _ on you! You’re supposed to do whatever I tell you to do!”

Bodhi crossed his arms. “Look pal, I’m not doing anything you tell me to do. And also, you don’t need to raise your voice at me! I wasn’t the one committing homicide in an alley at 2am!”

“No! I am using an actual mind trick on you, right now, and in the 300 some years I have walked this earth it has never,  _ ever _ not worked on a mortal before!”

Bodhi tried to process the information he’d just been given, but was distracted by a beep coming from his watch. He pulled his wrist up and groaned at the time.

“Missed it. I missed the train, and now I’ve either got to walk home, which will easily take several hours, or find a 24hr McD’s.”

The man blinked at Bodhi, and then, remarkably, he smiled. 

“I’ll take you home,” he said cooly. Bodhi’s eyes flashed in terror. 

“Oh no, no. I’m fine. Thanks, but no. This has happened before, I will be fine. No. Thank you,” Bodhi nodded, turning out the alley and walking towards where he knew the nearest McD’s was. A few moments passed and then the man was jogging beside him, catching Bodhi’s pace and walking with him. 

“My car is in a lot not far from here, it’s really not a problem.”

“Not a problem? You just  _ ate _ someone, then tried to tell me what to do, and then  _ yelled _ at me, and now you’re offering me a ride home and I’m just supposed to say ‘oh thanks, Mr. Lector. Let me tell you  _ where. I. Live.” _

“I’m being honest. I messed up, it was an accident. I’m now very intrigued by you, so please, let me drive you home. It doesn’t even have to be your house. It could be a few blocks away.”

“You just somehow...made it worse?” Bodhi shook his head. The man jogged bit so he was blocking Bodhi’s path and stopped, holding out his hand and smiling. 

“My name is Cassian Andor, and yes, I am a vampire. I’m sorry you caught me draining someone. I’m sorry I thought I could control you. Please allow me to make it up to you for missing your train by driving you home.”

Bodhi took Cassian’s hand and was surprised it was warm: he assumed it would be cold and...well, dead feeling. He offered a firm hand shake back. “Bodhi Rook. If you promise you won’t murder me  _ ever _ , I’ll take you up on your offer because it’s really cold out tonight.” 

“You have my word, Mr. Rook.”

Bodhi walked with Cassian to the car garage, and felt the tension ease out of his shoulders just a little bit. It seemed that Cassian had never just had a conversation with a mortal before, and he was actually exited to talk about his undead life story. They reached the car garage and they stood together as the attendant retrieved Cassian’s car. Bodhi wondered just what sort of a car a vampire drove and he did his best to pick his jaw up off the ground when it was a beat up Subaru wagon, circa 2008 or so. 

“Really?” Bodhi mouthed as he opened his door. Cassian had to shuffle a stack of CD’s off of the passenger seat. He sat down and couldn’t help but laugh as he buckled himself in. Cassian smiled sheepishly. 

“It’s New York City. You think I’d waste my good cars on a fender bender or a valet wanting a joy ride?” Bodhi hummed.

“That’s incredibly valid. But you do have like, a vampire car, right? Like a Porsche or something?” 

Cassian flipped on the radio and Bodhi smirked when he realized it was the same alt station he listened to.

“Several. If you aren’t still creeped out by me, I’d love to show you some day. Well, night,” Cassian shrugged. 

“I’d like that,” Bodhi said, glancing at Cassian. He nodded, keeping his eyes on the late night traffic. Cassian continued to give Bodhi more of his story, and it wasn’t much further than something Bodhi could’ve conjured up on his own. Bodhi told Cassian the basics of his life: where he was born, where he grew up, how he came to live in New York City, and so on. 

The ride was over too quickly as Cassian pulled up to Bodhi’s multi-story apartment building in Astoria. 

“We should exchange numbers,” Bodhi said courageously before unbuckling his seatbelt. Cassian nodded, pulling out his phone, unlocking it and handing it to Bodhi. Bodhi added his contact info and texted himself, then returned the phone. 

“Thanks for driving me home,” Bodhi said brightly. Cassian smiled, and Bodhi felt his emotions betray him as he felt his face heat. 

“Anytime, Bodhi. I mean it, if you ever need anything, even someone to walk you to the train, I’ll be there. It’s not like I have much else going on,” Cassian added with a smirk. 

Bodhi nodded, unbuckling his seatbelt. “Thanks. Thanks again, for the ride, Cassian. It was um...it was an experience to meet you?” Cassian chuckled. 

“Honestly? Same. Goodnight, Bodhi.”

As Bodhi walked up the stairs to his apartment, he wondered if he’d just accidentally had a date with a vampire. He dared to wonder, as he slipped into his apartment, if there would be future dates in store. 

Bodhi almost felt like he was in a trance as he got ready for bed. Had he really fallen for Cassian  _ that  _ fast? Bodhi grabbed a glass of water and was just about to tuck into bed when there was a knock on his door. His heart was in his throat as he padded to the door, peering through the peephole to see Cassian standing there. 

Bodhi undid all of his locks and Cassian looked at Bodhi bashfully. 

“I’m sorry, for intruding on you like this, but I-“

Bodhi grabbed Cassian’s lapels and pulled him inside past the threshold. 

“Me too,” Bodhi breathed, chasing Cassian’s lips. 


End file.
